Znikasz
by sweetnikus
Summary: Przyjaciel Katary nagle znika. Roztrzęsiona dziewczyna rusza na jego poszukiwania, chcąc uchronić go przed złem. Po drodze okryje jednak jego mroczną tajemnicę. ZUTARA, trochę Kataang ale tylko przyjaźń , Taang.


Moje pierwsze opowiadanie o Zutarze o.O Nigdy się tego nie spodziewałam...

Uwaga: Awatar nie jest mój! Nie posiadam niczego poza własnym pokojem i laptopem ^^

* * *

Jestem Katara.

Jestem sama.

Nie mam już nikogo.

Moja historia zaczęła się siódmego dnia grudnia. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy ujrzałam światło i radosne uśmiechy rodziców trzymających mnie w objęciach. Jak to możliwe, że ktoś taki jak ja mógł powodować tyle radości u ludzi, którzy nawet mnie nie znali? Każdy, kto miał ze mną jakikolwiek kontakt, uśmiechał się, a wyraz jego twarzy nie zmieniał się przez cały dzień.

Dawałam szczęście; niedługo miałam im je odebrać.

Oni mnie ubiegli.

Postanowili zranić, nim zrobiłam to ja.

Byli w tym bezlitośni.

* * *

Mała wioska, spowita jasnym światłem promieni słonecznych, tętniła życiem. W końcu święto wyzbycia się władzy Narodu Ognia nie zdarza się na co dzień. Szesnastego lipca każdy, kto miał jakiekolwiek powiązania z magami ognia, został wygnany na wieczność z naszego świata.

Jak zawsze, tak również tego dnia, pomagałam mamie w przygotowaniu uroczystej kolacji dla gości. Mieli zjawić się tutaj moi dziadkowie, ciocia Yue i kuzyn Heku.

Stanęłam obok matki, ubrana w niebieską sukienkę sięgającą kolan, z koronkową wstążką oplatającą talię i w szmaragdowych bucikach, w dłoniach trzymając zieloną miskę wypełnioną po brzegi surowym ciastem. Musiałam zachowywać się bardzo ostrożnie, gdyż nie chciałam pobrudzić sobie sukienki, którą moja mama szyła tak długo. Włożyła w to wiele serca i wysiłku. Wszystko po to, aby jej sześcioletnia córka stała się najpiękniejszą dziewczynką w całej wiosce.

Mimo, że był to środek lata, u nas nadal znajdowało się pełno lodu i śniegu. Jest to nasze przekleństwo, a zarazem najpiękniejsza rzecz, jakiej ktokolwiek może doświadczyć. Mieszkamy na Biegunie Południowym, z dala od innych wodnych plemion, jesteśmy sami i nic nam nie zagraża. Żyjemy w spokoju i harmonii, której można tylko pozazdrościć. Czasem sama nie wierzę, jaką jestem szczęściarą.

- Podaj mi to, kochanie - powiedziała mama ciepłym głosem i delikatnie chwyciła miskę.

Uśmiechnęłam się i stanęłam na palcach, aby coś zobaczyć. Widziałam, że wsypuje do miski jakieś zioła i miesza je dokładnie. Po paru minutach nogi zaczęły mnie boleć i wróciłam do normalnej pozycji, ale chwilę później ujrzałam, jak mama zanosi ciasto do ustawionego nad ogniskiem płytkiego naczynia. Usiadłam na zwierzęcej skórze i przyglądałam się temu uważnie. Trudno ugotować coś w takich warunkach pogodowych. Nawet w naszym igloo, gdzie wszystkie pokoje wyściełane są skórą fokmorsów, która chroni nas przed zimnem, nadal jest chłodno, lecz dzięki ognisku temperatura podwyższa się. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego babcia tak nie znosi ognia. Jest ciepły i miły, przy nim czuję się bezpiecznie.

- Katara! - usłyszałam znajomy krzyk i odwróciłam głowę w stronę chłopca. Miał na sobie niebieską koszulę i spodnie, a to wszystko okryte płaszczem z grubej skóry.

- Seiki! - ucieszyłam się na jego widok i spojrzałam błagalnie na mamę. Doskonale wiedziała, o co chcę ją poprosić.

- Dobrze, dobrze - uśmiechnęła się - ale wróćcie wcześnie - dodała.

- Dziękuję! - pisnęłam i przytuliłam ją mocno. Wzięłam od niej płaszcz, ubrałam błękitne spodnie i wybiegłam na zewnątrz wraz z moim przyjacielem.

- Chcę ci pokazać nowe miejsce do naszych zabaw - oświadczył dumnym tonem i pociągnął mnie za rękę. Biegł tak szybko, że nie nadążałam i upadłam w biały puch, który przykleił się do mojego ubrania i brązowych włosów. Wtedy uważałam to za zabawne, nie wiedziałam, że za kilka lat coś takiego mnie zgubi.

- A teraz dostaniesz śnieżką! - krzyknęłam i rzuciłam w niego kulą śniegu; trafiła w sam środek jego gęstej czupryny. Niesamowite, jak tak prosta zabawa mogła stać się wspaniałą rozrywką zajmującą cały dzień.

* * *

O zachodzie słońca wróciłam do domu, cała w śniegu, ale ciągle uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Mama przywitała mnie serdecznie i szybko zmieniła moje ubranie, nie robiąc mi wyrzutów na temat wyglądu i podartych spodni. Naprawdę ją kochałam.

- Wszyscy na ciebie czekamy – szepnęła, po czym ruszyłyśmy do największego pomieszczenia w naszym igloo. Na ziemi siedzieli już wszyscy moi bliscy.

- Katara. - Ciocia uśmiechnęła się i objęła mnie mocno. Przybyła tutaj aż z Bieguna Północnego. Z tego, co mówił mi tata, jest to bardzo daleko.

- Jedzmy - zaproponowała mama, wnosząc wielką tacę z ciastem i gulaszem, które od razu wypełniły zapachem całe pomieszczenie. Słodki i słony zmieszały się w jedno, tworząc niespodziewanie smakowitą mieszankę. Kilka razy wciągnęłam zapach w nozdrza i z niecierpliwością czekałam, aż mama poda mi moją porcję.

Do późnej nocy objadaliśmy się smakołykami, śmiejąc się i śpiewając tradycyjne piosenki Plemion Wody, ułożone specjalnie na tę wyjątkową okazję.

_Kiedy na niebie księżyc nas powita,_

_Swą moc zbierzemy, do walki pognamy_

_Odebrać to co nasze, moje i twoje._

_Serce mi podpowiada, co mam dziś czynić_

_Zarówno umysł już o tym wie,_

_Że księżyc dziś zapowiada szczęśliwą noc,_

_Która w pamięci utkwi nam na wieki._

_Kropla krwi spływa po ramieniu,_

_Lecz ja wciąż idę na przód, nie czując strachu_

_Wiem, że ta noc jest niezwykła_

_A księżyc dodaje otuchy do walki._

_Łzy szczęścia spływają z oczu,_

_Widzimy odchodzące zło_

_Patrzę na poległych braci,_

_Dzięki którym żyć mogę wolny._

Doskonale znałam słowa tej pieśni. Gdy tylko nauczyłam się mówić, babcia zaczęła mnie jej uczyć. Chociaż mama twierdziła, że to jeszcze za wcześnie, ja szybko zapamiętałam cały tekst i biegałam po domu, krzycząc jego urywki.

* * *

Kilka lat później, ubrana w, jak zwykle, niebieską suknię i płaszcz, siedziałam na lodowej ławeczce, spoglądając na tarzające się w śniegu dzieci. Nie troszczyły się o podarte płaszcze i spodnie, o zabrudzone twarze i mokre włosy. Liczyła się zabawa. Mimo tego, że z dzieciństwa pamiętam niezbyt wiele, to wiem, że bitwa na śnieżki była najlepszą rozrywką pod słońcem.

Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, gdy wśród tłumu dzieci dostrzegłam znajomą postać. Wysoki brunet podążał w moją stronę.

- Witam panienkę Katarę - ukłonił się nisko z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Przewróciłam oczami i szturchnęłam go mocno, przez co o mało nie upadł. Usiadł obok mnie i spojrzał mi w twarz.

- Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz na moje urodziny - powiedział. Przesunęłam głowę w jego stronę. Ma brązowe oczy, co jest rzadkością wśród Plemion Wody. Jest silny, wysportowany. Seiki, którego znam, odkąd pamiętam. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel… i nie tylko.

-Jasne - odparłam szczęśliwa. Chciałam porozmawiać z nim trochę, ostatnio był bardzo zabiegany, więc otworzyłam usta, aby coś powiedzieć…

- Muszę iść, zobaczymy się na przyjęciu - oznajmił i przytulił mnie tak lekko, że nawet nie poczułam jego dotyku.

- Tak, na razie – mruknęłam, odwracając głowę.

Życie zawsze robiło mi na złość. Postanowiło zranić mnie tak boleśnie, jak to tylko możliwe. W dniu, kiedy dowiedziałam się o śmierci mamy, czułam się samotna - jak nigdy przedtem. Pomimo że miałam przy sobie ojca, babcię i dziadka, nie czułam się bezpiecznie. Zawsze przebywałam tylko z mamą. Rozmawiałyśmy o wielu sprawach, uwielbiałyśmy plotkować i czasami w tych plotkach pojawiał się nawet Seiki. Nigdy nie sądziłam, jak kruche jest życie, jeżeli jeden głupi krok może decydować o śmierci. Bo tak było w jej przypadku.

Pamiętam to, jakby stało się wczoraj. Bawiłam się z przyjacielem w dwa wrogie państwa, które walczyły o więcej śniegu. Zbudowaliśmy własne forty i rzucaliśmy śnieżkami, próbując trafić w zamek przeciwnika, gdy nagle zjawił się mój tata. Spojrzał na mnie z zatroskaną i smutną miną, widziałam, że w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Stało się coś złego.

Pobiegłam z nim do igloo, nie pytając o nic. Czułam, że pytania teraz nic nie dadzą.

Znalazłam się w sypialni rodziców i ujrzałam leżącą tam mamę.

- Jest chora? - zapytałam ojca, mając nadzieję, że chodzi o to. Przeczuwałam już najgorsze, lecz gdy pokiwał tylko przecząco głową i nic nie odpowiedział, a po jego policzkach spływały kolejne łzy, wiedziałam, co się wydarzyło. „To nie może się dziać!" - krzyknęłam w myślach, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

- A-ale jak? – spytałam, będąc na skraju płaczu. Ojciec stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, wpatrując się we mnie i szukając właściwych słów.

- Kya od dłuższego czasu chorowała. Nie wiem, co to za choroba, nawet lekarze nie potrafili jej nazwać. Ale często omdlewała i trzeba było zbierać dla niej zioła na lekarstwa. Wiesz już, dlaczego tak długo i często nie było mnie w domu. Dzisiaj… także z nią nikogo nie było. Zemdlała, nie miał kto podać jej lekarstw… - Po ostatnim zdaniu jego głos się załamał. Zaczął łkać, twarz zakrywając dłońmi. Odruchowo podeszłam do niego bliżej i mocno uścisnęłam.~

Miałam wtedy zaledwie dziesięć lat.

* * *

Teraz mam piętnaście. Ojciec musiał wyjechać, nawet nie racząc poinformować, gdzie i po co. Zabrał ze sobą dziadka, więc zostałam sama z babcią. Ale pozostał jeszcze Seiki. To on jest moim oparciem w trudnych chwilach, moim jedynym pocieszeniem.

Usiadłam na łóżku wyściełanym skórą i sięgnęłam ręką do lodowej półki, na której znajdowały się ubrania poukładane w równe kostki. Na urodziny Seiki'ego wypadałoby założyć coś eleganckiego; ja miałam zaledwie trzy sukienki w niebieskich odcieniach, nadające się tylko do codziennego noszenia. Nie mogłam pokazać się w czymś takim.

Na ratunek przyszła Keyla, niosąc mi piękną, błękitną suknię z diamentowymi zdobieniami przy dekolcie i tuż obok niebieskiej wstążki obejmującej talię. Była bardzo podobna do tej, którą kiedyś uszyła mi mama.

- Tak jak sądziłam. Siedzisz i się zamartwiasz – powiedziała, stojąc w progu, oparta o lodową ścianę. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i przejechałam dłonią po jedwabnym materiale. - Mój ojciec przywiózł mi ją z Narodu Ognia - szepnęła, upewniając się, że nikt tego nie słyszy. Wydawało mi się to nieco dziwne. Dlaczego pochodzenie sukienki musiało być ukryte?

- Dlaczego szepczesz? - zapytałam.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie gadaj, tylko przymierzaj - nakazała surowym tonem.

Chwyciłam tkaninę i poszłam do łazienki. Wsunęłam na siebie błękitny strój, zawiązałam wstążkę i upewniłam się, że mój naszyjnik znajdował się na miejscu; niebieski, tak jak wszystko, co mam. To jedyna pamiątka, która została mi po mamie. Podarowała mi go na moje dziesiąte urodziny, tuż przed śmiercią.

Otarłam słoną łzę i spojrzałam w lustro. Suknia była wprost cudowna. Przez chwilę nie mogłam oderwać oczu od tej wspaniałej tkaniny i diamentów.

- Dziękuję! - pisnęłam ze szczęścia i przytuliłam mocno przyjaciółkę.

- Może twój książę w końcu zjawi się na białym rumaku, widząc cię tak piękną - powiedziała złośliwie, ale też i z troską. Dbała o mnie, jakby była moją matką. Kochałam ją jak siostrę.


End file.
